NGC-78962
NGC-78962, also called God’s Eye by humankind, is a ring galaxy that suffered a crossing of a dwarf satellite galaxy (NGC-87490) about 14 Gyr ago. In the center the galaxy, the accreting supermassive black hole remains embedded in material that conforms the corona (the accretion disk is not visible, but hidden inside). Because ring galaxies are a type of spiral galaxies, its stellar population is mainly young massive blue stars. Furthermore, due to the minor merger event, the star formation was enhanced drastically in the remaining regions of the disk, which is verified by the observation of a mainly young population of stars and the prominent UV component in the spectra of the galaxy. Appearence Structure According to human records, the galaxy is divided in three regions: the Sclera, the Iris and the Pupil. The Sclera is the outer region of the God’s Eye galaxy, where gas and stars still remain (harboring life in some systems). The Iris is the empty central region, devoid of gas and stars due to the crossing of the satellite galaxy. The Pupil corresponds to the core of the galaxy where the supermassive black hole is located. The Sclera The Iris The Pupil The supermassive black hole in the Pupil is rotating but uncharged, which means it is defined by the Kerr metric. The black hole is deeply embedded in the corona hiding the accretion disk, due to the fact that the innermost stable circular orbit is small, because it has angular momentum. In consequence, the emission of both soft and hard X-rays is reduced. Other Cultures The Multiae NGC-79862 is known by the Multiae as Perforatum Scutum (Pierced Shield), because for them it represents the endurance and resistance of the Multian race against those who were once their predators. They call the satellite galaxy NGC-87490 Pilum (Spear). That’s the reason why the galaxy they live in also represents the perseverance when being repeatedly hit by the enemy whereas still prevailing and rising as the victor of the battle. The Multiae also named the supermassive black hole in the center of the galaxy as Animo (Courage), because of their warrior culture and brave behavior, but also because it’s the heart of the galaxy and because all the stars and gas orbit it, giving movement to them. The Eloth To the Eloth, the galaxy is known as The Shell. It was described in the year 2148 AFE, by the brilliant astronomer Kaepp Stargazer. Given the absence of actual star patterns akin to the arms of the Milky Way in the Ageth night sky, the ancient Elath cultures never gave names to the galaxy. It was Stargazer who introduced the concept based on their observations, and such they named it. They was inspired by an Ageth animal, the Shellfish. Shellfishes are reptilian animals encased by a bony shell (hence the name) which are prone to be infested by Drillworms, parasites that enter the animal's body by piercing its carapace. So, they named the galaxy The Shell. ''This name refers both to the galaxy itself and to the star populated area known by Humans as The Sclera. Then, they named the star absent zone as the ''Shellhole, ''refering to the hole the Drillworm bites to enter the fish's body. And, fore the core, they used the name ''Shellheart, ''refering to the entrails of the fish. To the galaxy that collided with The God's Eye, they fttingly proposed the name ''Drillworm. ''Later, in 2152 AFE, they described how the galactic core was animated by a super massive black hole, which they called ''Shellblood, ''refering to the idea that the blood is what gives life to the Shellfish in the same way that the black hole gives life to the galaxy. Here is a fragment of their seminal text ''Of the structures of Heavens, ''published in 2149 AFE: ''"The stars tend to form in groups I like to call Schools, for they, in a figurative way, swim through the void as the fishes do in the sea: together and organized. All those heavenly clouds that our ancestors saw in the night sky are in fact distant Schools, packed via a powerful gravity. We live in one of them, one without name because no one until know was able to see it. It has a annular structure and, if I am not too bold, I'll propose names for it. As in the Shellfishes that dwell in the rivers of Yarg, our School has a carapace, which is where the bast majority of stars are located. I call it, and the actual School, the Shell. But, as in those Shellfishes afflicted by the vermin known as Drillworms, our School has a Hole. Within this "Shellhole", a massive structure, the core of the School. It's heart: "The Shellheart". But, ¿how did or School ended pierced? .... We can find the action of another School, a satellite one. This School collided in ancient times with ours, creating the vast abyss that separates our Shell from our Heart. And, continuing with the Shellfish metaphor, I don't see any more fitting name for this shooting School than "Drillworm"...